


Overcoming

by Ukthxbye



Series: drabbles and prompts [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Fear, Intense, POV Molly Hooper, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/pseuds/Ukthxbye
Summary: “Can we get down now?”Molly shouted it across the rooftop over air condensers. Her voice cracked at the end and trembled on the ‘w’ in now.Shivering in spite of the warm evening air, she shuffles toward Sherlock standing on the other side of the roof.“Molly…you need this,” he replied plainly, but she sees his face tight with concern even in the fading light. He’s not fooling me, she thinks.She’s only a few steps away when he walks further away. She gritted her teeth, “Sherlock, please!”“You want to follow me on cases now, or have we changed our mind? You cannot be afraid of heights,” he barked in a low voice.Somehow she doubted they would be 30 stories up all the time, and she swallowed her sudden panic crawling in her throat and tingling in her fingers.





	Overcoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



“Can we get down now?”

 

Molly shouted it across the rooftop over air condensers. Her voice cracked at the end and trembled on the ‘w’ in now.

 

Shivering in spite of the warm evening air, she shuffles toward Sherlock standing on the other side of the roof.

 

“Molly…you need this,” he replied plainly, but she sees his face tight with concern even in the fading light. _ He’s not fooling me _ , she thinks.

 

She’s only a few steps away when he walks further away. She gritted her teeth, “Sherlock, please!”

 

“You want to follow me on cases now, or have we changed our mind? You cannot be afraid of heights,” he barked in a low voice.

 

Somehow she doubted they would be 30 stories up all the time, and she swallowed her sudden panic crawling in her throat and tingling in her fingers.

 

But she focused her breath as he taught her. But even that felt like an exercise in futility as she kneeled before her knees could buckle. Only when a tear threatened to fall did she look up to see him rushing to her.

 

He paused a step hand outstretched,

 

“Molly…” he said her name so tenderly she felt the fear holding her lungs hostage release and she took a gulp of air. Its warm moisture makes her cough. Before her eyes opened, she sensed his cool hands caressing her cheeks, followed by his lips on her forehead, pressing but not releasing. Her nose filled with the spice of his cologne and lingering tobacco calming her mind like a prayer.  

 

“Trust me, Molly. I will always need you to trust me,” he whispered, placing his forehead against hers.

 

She sighed lifting her face, and while his eyes are still closed, she brushed her lips softly across his. 

 

He smiled, as he opened his eyes slowly, “I’ll take that as a promise.”

 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and guided her to standing, holding her tight to him until he felt her shoulders relax. The sun was almost behind the horizon, fading the sky into a soft shade of pink

 

“Next step, I need you to close your eyes,” he asked gently in a low voice, leaning his head down near her ear.

 

“I need you to never hesitate when I say run, turn or jump. I cannot promise you won’t be afraid... but I will be there,” Sherlock leaned up and held her gaze, open and honest. “Now, close your eyes.”

 

She took one long look into his eyes, steady as a calm sea, and with a breath, squeezed her eyes shut.

 

She felt him shift to her left, keeping his right arm around her waist and taking her left hand with his. 

 

“Small steps, we aren’t far from the edge,” he whispered in her ear. But the word “edge” causes her to lean back into his arm. 

 

He pressed her forward unhurriedly, pausing as if he followed her breath. If it hitched, he slowed. 

 

She felt the gravel near the edge crunching under her boots and then her toe softly struck the concrete lip.

 

Her breath shuddered and Sherlock squeezed her hand tightly.

 

“Here the edge of your greatest fear,” he spoke tenderly, still close to her ear that she felt his breath move a strand of her hair, so heightened are her senses. She knew it’s just the adrenaline but knowing the chemical defect does not lessen its effect. 

 

“Sherlock...I...” she whimpered, shaking her head.

 

“It’s not the death that you fear, it’s the fall,” he whispered. “I know, my love.”

 

Somehow in spite of her fear, hearing him say “my love” soothed her. 

 

“Open your eyes and see our world as I do,” he coaxed.

 

She opened one eye and the other followed, her jaw dropping in awe of his city, her city too, oh London in all her glory and grime painted rose colored and gray like a dove, tied together with a scarlet ribbon horizon. 

 

She spied out the corner of her eye that his eyes never left her face. 

 

“Oh Sherlock, its beautiful up here," she murmured.

 

“One more step, my love,” he whispered.

 

She turned her head, feeling her breath catching in her throat, faintly shaking her head again.

 

“Trust me, please, but with your eyes open this time,” he spoke with a hitch in his voice. “Just keep your eyes on me.”

 

One more deep breath and he guided her on the ledge, blessedly wide enough she isn’t unbalanced. She kept a hold of the stare of his ocean eyes, unwavering and reassuring perhaps more than they have ever been.

 

She felt nothing but her anxiety at first standing there, but as it subsided she noticed cool metal warming on her left hand. There sat a diamond ring so perfectly sized he slipped it on unnoticed. 

 

She stared at it, forgetting that she was standing on the edge of a building 30 stories up.

 

Words seemed too little for her and too difficult as tears now came in pairs down her cheeks. 

 

His smile, warm and open, accepted them and her hand squeezing his as a yes. They both looked out to the horizon through the veil of tears until the sky glows from the lights below them. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
